


Soul Vibrations

by Gloria_Z



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria_Z/pseuds/Gloria_Z
Summary: Minho, Newt, Thomas 三人黄暴的校园生活。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 无脑傻黄甜。  
> 理论上是Thomas/Newt/Minho 等边三角，但不意味着每次都是threesome。  
> 有车的章节会在开头标出CP和攻受，本文有互攻！注意避雷！

一阵电话铃声把Newt吵醒，他恼怒地抓起手机，匆匆瞥了一眼，很好，凌晨一点，刚想骂街，看见是Minho的来电，那一腔怒火生生咽回了嗓子眼。  
“Newt快来救命啊！”电话那头是Minho一叠声的叫唤。  
Newt立刻坐起了身，摸索着床头台灯的开关，“怎么了？出什么事了？”  
“Thomas又喝断片了，在Frypan的party上，快来救命啊，我实在扛不动他！”  
Newt揉着隐隐跳动的太阳穴，任命地开始穿衣服，“我不是说了让你看住他吗？Thomas什么酒量你又不是不知道。”  
“话是这么说……，”那边Minho的声音也很无奈，“可我没想到他居然一杯就倒……”

等Newt匆匆赶到，party还没结束，年轻人仿佛有无限的精力，连同街角酒吧的霓虹灯招牌，源源不断地向外喷射。Newt费力地穿过群魔乱舞的舞池和震耳欲聋的音乐来到角落，一眼就看见Thomas整个人歪在Minho身上，没羞没臊地把脑袋埋在对方脖颈里，一手还攥着Minho的领子，像个没断奶的宝宝，生怕到手的玩具跑了。  
Minho动弹不得，只好冲着他挤眉弄眼。  
Newt感觉自己的额角又开始跳了。

Newt叫了辆Uber，两人合力把这个快一米八的巨型宝宝搬回了家。  
说起“家”，其实是三人的合租房，离学校主楼近，地角好，不习惯住宿舍的Newt在大一开学的时候就租下了这里，因为房子太大，一个住着总觉得空荡荡的，于是又低价租了一个房间给同届的Minho。  
至于后来怎么带上了比两人小一届的学弟Thomas，就比较一言难尽了……

Newt和Minho总算把Thomas扔上了床，两人脱力地倒在沙发上不想动弹。  
“这次算我的锅。”Minho一边喘一边说。  
Newt踢掉鞋子，用脚趾戳了戳Minho的小腿，“给我倒杯水去。”  
“让我歇会儿吧祖宗。”Minho无情拒绝。  
“不是吧你。”Newt一翻身坐起来，手法娴熟地摸上了对方短袖外露出的肱二头肌，“你这肌肉不会白练了吧，天天早上举铁，就这效果？”  
Minho被他摸得全身鸡皮疙瘩直冒，屁股过电一样蹦起来迅速逃离。Newt在沙发上笑到打跌。

第二天上午，Thomas头痛欲裂地在宿醉中醒来，发现自己躺在软软的床上，换上了干净的睡衣，桌角上甚至贴心地摆着一杯水和一片阿司匹林。  
Thomas记得昨天去party上high了，但是完全不记得自己是怎么回来的了。  
他缓慢地咽了口口水，要遭。  
他出了房间转了一圈，其他两个人都不在，然后Thomas福至心灵地想起来今天上午是Newt一门重要课程的期中测验，所以昨天的party他才没去。  
惨了惨了，这把看来键盘是跪定了。

Thomas惴惴不安地跑到了Newt的教室门外，一眼就看到对方皱着眉头奋笔疾书，身上散发出的戾气仿佛有实质一样向外扩散，满脸写着生人勿近。  
万福玛丽亚保佑我，Thomas默默祈祷。  
下课铃声适时响起，大家纷纷起身交卷，就Newt还坐着不动，直到教授开始催促他才终于停下笔来。  
Teresa用胳膊肘戳了一下他，“嘿，你男朋友来看你了。”  
Newt没好气道，“哪个？”  
“那个鲜肉学弟。”Teresa冲门口努了努嘴。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas/Newt 车震

“第一，”Newt头也不回地朝停车场走去,“你还没到能合法饮酒的年龄。”

Thomas亦步亦趋地在跟在他身后，“我就喝了一杯，而且严格意义上讲那也不是酒，顶多就是发酵气泡饮料……”

Newt从牛仔裤兜里掏出车钥匙开锁，回头用“你仿佛在逗我”的眼神瞅了他一眼。

Thomas被盯出了一身白毛汗，立刻全都招了，“好吧，我是趁着Minho不注意多喝了几杯，哪想到后劲那么大，我感觉有人给我下药了，一定是觊觎我的肉体……”

Newt坐进驾驶室，看着站在原地喋喋不休的傻子，彻底服气了，“你到底上不上来了。”

“哎！”Thomas如获大赦，几乎是窜进了副驾驶，“你今天怎么开车来的？”他机智地试图转换话题。

“Minho想吃部队锅了，让我去给他带材料，他说的那种酱料要五个街区外的亚洲超市才有卖。”

没想到Minho长得人模狗样的，嘴还挺刁，Thomas腹诽，使唤起Newt来眉头都不带皱一下的。

不过多亏Minho的龟毛，让他有了和Newt独处的机会，Thomas激动地苍蝇搓手。

“你怎么没骑机车来？”他没话找话。

“送去保养了。”

Thomas小心地察言观色，Newt全程盯着路面，没有看他，但面色缓和了很多，貌似不怎么生气了。

趁着红灯，Thomas悄悄摸上了Newt放在变速杆上的手，英国是右侧驾驶，Newt作为土生土长的英国人刚来这边一直不太习惯用右手挂档，每次开车都紧张地抓着变速杆，Newt在外总表现得完美无缺，这些可爱的小细节只有Thomas和Minho知道。

感受到Thomas温热的手掌，Newt的手轻颤了一下，但什么也没说。

得到了学长的默许，Thomas得寸进尺起来，勾起手指轻搔对方的皮肤，“我保证，21岁生日前绝不喝酒了。”

“要是破戒怎么办？”

“……我任你睡！”Thomas咬牙道。

Newt一挑眉，“说的好像你现在不是任我睡一样。”

“……”

Thomas只想哭倒在Minho怀里，Newt学长真的很可怕！

 

两人到了亚超，Newt认真地拿着Minho写给他的小纸条比对着货架上的物品，三人合租之后本来想轮流做饭，但在Thomas差点引发火警的烤鸡和Newt可怕的家（黑）乡（暗）料理之后，Minho任命地承担了做饭的责任，于是这两年里三人吃的最多的就是各式各样的韩国菜。

 

临近中午的超市人还不算多，转过一排货架，趁着没人发现，Thomas一把拽过Newt就仰头吻了上去，他本来想偷个香就跑，没想到Newt识破了他的小心思，直接扣住他的脑袋堪称凶猛地回吻过去。

原来并没有消气……

两人在公共场合里旁若无人地接吻，虽然Thomas知道并没有人关注他俩，但还是因为这刺激的场合产生了隐秘的快感，他和Minho的性爱多数情况下都是规规矩矩的，只有和Newt在一起时才会尝试些新花样，别看Newt外表上人畜无害一本正经，其实胆子很大，玩得很开，基本上每次都很配合。

Thomas掐着Newt的腰，舌头在对方口腔里攻城略地，Newt闭上眼睛胳膊圈在Thomas的脖子上，非常投入地与他唇舌交缠。然而因为过于投入，两人不慎撞上了后方的货架，一个罐头掉在地上发出了堪称震耳欲聋的声响。

店员寻声看过来，两人闪电一般分开，装作无事发生地整理衣服，但气血上涌的脸和撑起帐篷的下身把两人卖了个干净。

现在的大学生，哎，一个个的到处发情。被喂了狗粮的店员十分心塞。

“回去我来开车吧。”Thomas心虚地说。

Newt瞟了一眼对方的裤裆，不置可否。

 

Thomas握着方向盘七拐八拐地上了一条非常僻静的小路，Newt打开车窗吹风，他脸上被吻出来的红晕已经消下去了，此时靠在车窗上，看着外面，任微风吹着额前的碎发，不知在想着什么。

Thomas看了他一眼便再也忍不住了，开进一个荒弃的工厂大院便停了车，他小时候常来这“冒险”，知道这里绝不会有人来，就算青天白日也很安全，但就算两人都很大胆，这种略微出格的尝试也是第一次，Thomas有点紧张，不知道该怎么开口。

Newt这时却掏出了手机，纤长的手指飞舞着开始打字。

？？？

“你在干嘛？”

Newt头也不抬地回道，“我在给Minho发短信，告诉他你要和我车震，部队锅恐怕只能晚上吃了，”说完他就把手机扔到了一边，拉过Thomas的领子就啃上了他的嘴。

Thomas内心仿佛呼啸而过了一辆托马斯小火车，手忙脚乱地给车熄了火，此时Newt已经把他的腰带解开了，轻车熟路地摸进了Thomas的底裤，他的手有点冰，但只撩拨了几下，Thomas本来就没怎么降温的裤裆立刻就火热了起来。

不得不说，Newt的手活真的很好，在三个人里排个名的话绝对能稳居第一，Thomas闭着眼睛享受着对方的服务，一时忘记了动作，Newt咳了一声，“不礼尚往来一下？”

Thomas立马睁开眼睛，一叠声地开始道歉，抖着手帮对方解开了皮带，但Newt也已经硬了，在拉牛仔裤拉链时着实费了一番功夫，这辆SUV相对而言算是空间大的，但总归能活动的地方还是很有限，Newt踢掉了裤子，跨在Thomas身上，两个一米八的大男人蜷在驾驶座里，连腰都直不起来，着实很有挑战。

Thomas感觉自己硬得要爆炸了，Newt的股缝压着他的下体不老实地蹭来蹭去，每蹭一下就蹭掉他的一层理智。

这时Newt的手机响了一声，Thomas本来不想理，Newt推开他，“是Minho。”

Newt此时的姿势够不到手机，Thomas只好一手圈着对方，一手伸直用力一勾，屏幕亮起，Minho的消息发来：

我就知道。

（一个冷笑的表情包）

手套箱里还剩了一点润滑液。

安全套用没了。

做完之后记得给我洗车。

（另一个冷笑的表情包）

 

…………

第二辆托马斯小火车呼啸而过。有哪个正常人会在车里放润滑液？？？？而且“还剩了一点”是什么意思？？？“用没了”又是什么意思？？

Newt正专心致志地在他脖子上种草莓，察觉到他的不对，问道，“怎么了，Minho说什么了？”

“……你和Minho经常在车里做吗？”

“也不算经常吧，”Newt额前的碎发被汗水沾湿了，看起来诱人极了，“我晚上有课他开车来接我，有的时候忍不住才……”

 

亏我还做了半天心里建设！Thomas欲哭无泪。

搞得就我像个处男一样！Thomas悲愤。

为什么我的男友是两个老司机！而且我居然不知道！Thomas无语凝噎。

Thomas打开储物箱，果然有一管用了一半的润滑剂，还是草莓味的，可食用，真有情趣啊……

他的脑内小剧场立刻开始播放这管润滑剂可能出现的各类场景，一边也不闲着，挤了一大坨到手指上，有点粗暴地探进了Newt的后穴给他扩张。

Newt吃痛，但没说什么，默许了小狼狗出格的举动，对方的心情完全写在脸上，有趣的很。

他有半个月没有做零了，后面略有点紧，Thomas虽然动作粗暴，但还是很关心他，生怕他受伤，扩张做得很细致。

Newt甚至觉得他有点细致过头了，“Tommy……”他趴在对方身上，在他耳边喘道，“可以了，进来吧。”

Thomas闻言扶着阴茎，小心地插了进去。

一路插到底，两人不约而同地发出一声谓叹，Newt撑着对方的胸肌，小幅度地动起了腰。

两人也是做过很多次了，颇有默契，Thomas知道Newt做零时最喜欢的一个体位就是骑乘，Newt的腰很细，但是很有力量，一般的零做一会儿就喊累了，Newt却可以在他身上骑一晚上……

渐入佳境，Newt情不自禁开始加速，抬身的幅度也越来越大，汗水顺着他金色的长发甩到Thomas的脸上，他眼睛迷蒙地看着对方，两人上身都穿着衣服，但已经被搓揉地乱七八糟了，Thomas扶着腰的手从衬衫下摆探了进去，摸上了对方挺立的乳尖，碾压按揉，Newt的呻吟立马拔高了几度，Thomas被这一声撩拨地忍不住动起了腰……

“哐——！”Newt一头撞上了车顶。

……

……

“FUUUUCK！”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章CP：Minho/Thomas

还有不到一个月就是圣诞节了，全校进入了炼狱复习模式，每年这个时候图书馆抢座都变成了一场战役，于是他们三个非常默契地选择在家复习。  
围着茶几坐在客厅里，屁股底下是软软的地毯，每个人跟前都放着一杯热饮，Minho大一时在咖啡店打过工，专业训练出的手艺立刻折服了Thomas，一度让他舍弃了自己挚爱的碳酸饮料，但用咖啡打动Newt恐怕就比较困难了，纯血英国人雷打不动地喝着他的茶，连他的茶杯都是特地从老家带来的，Newt说用美国的杯子喝茶会有一种挥之不去的廉价口感，Thomas为此大翻白眼，嘲笑了他好久，后来被Newt连操了一个星期，便再也不提这事了。  
三人紧张而和谐地进行着期末复习，整个客厅只能听见Newt赶paper时敲键盘的声音和Minho查资料时的翻书声，直到——  
“啊——————！”  
Thomas爆发出一阵绝望的惨叫。  
Minho被他吓了一跳，差点把杯子打翻，“愿天国没有线性代数……”Thomas把头埋在书堆里，拒绝面对人生。  
Newt敲键盘的手指一刻都没停，闻言哂笑一声，“现在你流的泪，都是选课时脑袋里进的水。”  
Thomas假装抹了两把“眼泪”，伸手抓住Minho，“Minho学长！我一看你这面相就觉得你数学牛逼，求你给我补补课吧。”  
Minho一脸黑线，“首先你应该知道亚裔数学好只是一个stereotype而已吧，其次我还要复习呢，没空。”  
Thomas急了，“别啊Minho，同床一场干嘛这么无情！我我我……”Thomas咬咬牙，妈的为了学分老子豁出去了，不就是卖屁股吗，有什么大不了，“你帮我复习，你想玩什么play我都陪你！”  
Newt在一旁泼冷水道，“你还不如说帮他洗一个月内衣来着，比这个有诱惑力……”  
没想到Minho打断了他，“好！”一口答应下来。  
……  
不是吧，美色面前这么没原则？  
Newt狐疑地盯着他，一把拽过Minho跟他咬耳朵，“你行不行？我怎么记得你当年线性代数也是低空飘过？考试前拜了半宿的哆啦A梦？”  
“……”  
Minho赶快捂住他的嘴，“你别坏我好事，我早就想玩那个了，就是那个！终于有机会了，到时候给你直播。”  
两人对视一眼，仿佛能看见对方眼底的鬼火，Newt立刻换上了另一副表情，特别真诚地对Thomas说，“算是你捡着便宜了，Minho的线代可是数一数二的好，我和他不是一个学院的都有耳闻，别的学弟学妹求他补课求了一学期，他都没答应。”  
Minho：…………  
Thomas欢呼一声，仿佛看到学分在朝自己招手。  
可惜他并没有看到前方等着他的龙潭虎穴……

 

Thomas坐在教室最后一排的角落里，这对全院社交小王子来说还是头一回，上课前二十分钟他还能把注意力集中在教授的课件上，甚至还有余力和周围的同学搭上两句话，而现在他的双眼已经模糊到连聚焦都办不到了。Thomas手指紧紧扣着桌沿，全身肌肉绷紧，他想让自己显得正常一点，但他冒汗的额头、潮红的面颊和勃起的下身无疑为此增加了难度。  
那什么……我现在后悔还来得及吗，Thomas绝望地想。  
他感觉自己的理智就快罢工了，不，何止是理智，他全身上下所有机能都快罢工了，只有后穴里的跳蛋（两颗！）依旧在孜孜不倦地震动。  
那两个王八蛋在今天出门之前一人往他的后面塞了一颗刻着自己名字的“充满爱意”的跳蛋，Thomas本来想等期末成绩出来了再卖屁股，但Minho坚持先收报酬，Thomas不疑有他，为了学分只好同意。  
于是就有了今天这一幕。  
Thomas自觉脸皮厚如城墙，但在熟悉的老师同学面前塞跳蛋自慰这事还是突破了他的底线。教授Janson的课平时就度日如年，但从来也没像今天这般难熬。后穴里源源不断地快感实在很难忽视，其中一枚跳蛋好死不死压在前列腺的边缘，坐立难安的Thomas连扭一下屁股都不敢，为啥上帝要把男人的屁股设计得这么敏感，这根本不科学吧！  
Thomas脑子乱到了居然开始思考哲学问题，看来跳蛋真的能激发出人类的各种潜能。  
终于快要课间了，Thomas死死盯着手表上的秒针，都快盯出重影来了。  
3，  
2，  
1！  
叮呤——！  
铃声按时响起，Thomas老泪纵横，刚想起身冲出教室，就听Janson老师开口了：“这章比较重要，今天课间就不休息了。”  
WHAT？？？？  
人生充满了大起大落，Thomas一屁股摔在座位上，一直还算老实的跳蛋终于到了实现自己价值的时候，穴心被狠狠地碾磨着，两枚跳蛋欢快地碰撞在一起，争先恐后地表现自己的存在感。  
Thomas眼前一阵白光闪过，整个人愣住了，不可置信地盯着自己的裤裆，虽然冬天衣服厚，从外面看不太出来，但内裤里粘腻的触感不断冲击着Thomas的理智，他，在教室里，被跳蛋（复数），操射了！  
此时手机一震，Thomas一哆嗦，他现在本能惧怕任何可以“震”的东西。  
Minho的短信弹出：  
跳蛋给你停了，到三楼拐角的厕所来。  
Thomas感受了一下后面，果然停了，因为高潮之后的贤者时间他甚至没有注意到。  
他二话不说一把抓起进教室后就没有打开过的背包，闪电般冲了出去。

幸好之前射过一次，让他不至于顶着帐篷走在学校走廊，但湿了的内裤和后穴的异物感依然让他很难受，好不容易磨蹭到了Minho指定的地方，男厕的门紧闭着，外面放着“清扫中”的指示牌，他刚想确认一遍，就见又一条短信发来，这次只有两个字：  
进来。  
Thomas深吸一口气，推开了门。  
Minho已经等候多时了，Thomas一进来就被他扯进了一个隔间。  
“怎么？跳蛋太爽了不想拿出来了吗？”Minho把他压在门板上，恶劣地搓揉着他的屁股。  
“……够了……”Thomas忍住呻吟的冲动。  
“把裤子脱了。”Minho退后了两步，举起了手机对着他。  
“……你要干嘛？”  
“答应了给Newt直播。”  
Thomas两眼一黑，“你们算计我……”  
“还想不想过线代了？”  
Thomas忍辱负重地脱下了裤子，厕所里暖气烧得不好，气温有点低，冷得他大腿直打颤。  
被精液洇湿的内裤暴露在他的男友面前，Thomas想找个地缝把自己塞进去。  
“哇，真是意外啊。”Minho用手机咔嚓咔嚓地拍照，他伸手隔着内裤搓揉了一下，小Tommy又有了抬头的趋势。  
“我有预感你们会嘲笑我到圣诞节了……”Thomas泄气地说。  
Minho轻笑一声，安抚地吻上了对方，“我帮你拿出来吧。”  
Thomas点点头，退下内裤，老实地转身趴在门板上，背后又传来了相机的咔嚓声，他干脆闭上了眼睛。  
Minho的手摸上了他的屁股，还是一如既往地温柔，让他很难和折磨了他一节课的恶魔联系到一起，对方的手指先在肛口打转了片刻，然后便探了进来，搅弄着里面的跳蛋，甚至还恶意地往更深的地方推。  
“喂！”Thomas忍不住出声抱怨。  
“抱歉抱歉。”Minho毫无诚意。  
此时两人都有些性起，Minho打算不玩弄对方了，伸手勾出了一枚跳蛋，他把粉色的跳蛋拿到Thomas眼前，上面刻着“Newt”的名字。  
“是哪个操射了你，是Newt吗？”Minho问道。  
Thomas羞耻地全身泛红，“妈的你废话好多。”  
Minho挑眉，“我的那颗太深了，手指够不到，你自己排出来吧。”  
……  
身后的热源果然离开了，Thomas回头一看，Minho一手举着手机拍照，一手……拿着粉红色的遥控器？？？  
怕了怕了。  
Thomas忍着羞耻蠕动着后穴，费力把跳蛋往外推，但这毕竟有点强人所难，推了一半实在力竭，他带上了哭腔唤着男友，“Minho……求你……”  
裤链拉开的声音在封闭的厕所里格外清晰。  
身后的人一言不发地把手指再次探了进去，这次没玩什么花样，利落地将跳蛋取了出来，Thomas刚松了一口气，一个更加具有威胁性的东西就抵上了他的后穴。  
“等等！”Thomas叫了一声。  
“你不会以为我会放过你吧。”Minho的声音难得有点低沉有点急切。  
“……不是，我想转过来看着你……”  
Thomas这句话似乎打开了什么开关，转身后，两人迅速吻在了一起，Thomas整个人恨不得挂在对方身上，乖乖地抬起一条腿，Minho掰开他的臀瓣，径直插了进去，虽然没有润滑，但Thomas被扩张了整整一节课，难以闭合的穴口让进入变得不是很艰难。  
等Thomas找到了自己的呼吸，Minho便大开大合地操干起来，Thomas的后背抵在隔间门板上，抽插间撞得脆弱地门板哐哐直响。  
“嗯……”Thomas把脸埋在对方的颈窝，闻着Minho身上的味道，一时有点意乱情迷，完全忘记了自己现在身处学校教学楼的厕所里。  
Minho的阴茎在他体内横冲直撞，不断蹭过那要命的一点，他绞紧后穴，试图借此减慢对方抽插的速度。  
“Tommy……”Minho沙哑着嗓子，“你放松一点，被跳蛋塞了一节课怎么还这么紧。”  
“明明是你太大了好吧。”Thomas想也不想就习惯性回嘴。  
……  
卧槽……  
……  
等Thomas意识到自己说话没过脑子时已经太晚了。  
Minho冲着他的前列腺猛顶过去，双手用力地掐着他的腰，把他的下身往自己肉棒上带，Thomas一声尖叫，蜷缩起脚趾，大腿内侧的肌肉抽筋般痉挛着，他已经没力气站稳了，全靠后背和门板的摩擦力以及两人连接在一起的下体支撑着。  
两人差不多同时高潮了，因为在外面又没戴套子，Minho抽出来射在了Thomas的身上，他的下身乱七八糟的，一看就知道经过了一场激战。  
Minho再次拿出了手机。  
咔嚓。  
然后按下了发送键。

 

于此同时，  
Janson老师看了眼手表，刚刚最后一排冲出教室的那个男生已经半个小时没回来了。  
Janson老师很气，这么光明正大翘课的人他还是第一次见。  
“上节课没有时间，那我们现在来点个名吧。”  
Janson老师说。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章CP：Newt/Thomas/Minho 3P

周末，Newt不在家，他每周都要去儿童之家做义工，今天好像有哪个小朋友过生日，他一早就出门了。  
Minho和Thomas有点心塞，他俩过生日时还没见Newt这么上心过呢，不过谁叫他们的男友是天使外表天使心呢。  
Newt一出门，Thomas就神秘兮兮地抱着笔记本电脑爬上了Minho的床，“嘿嘿嘿，”他一脸淫笑，“趁着他不在，咱俩来看片吧。”  
Minho眼睛一亮，赶快给他腾地方，“上次看到哪了？”  
Thomas摩拳擦掌，“第四季快看完了。”  
然后两人兴冲冲地点开了——  
《唐顿庄园》。  
啊，没有英国人在身边，终于可以愉快吐槽了！Minho撕开一包薯片，两人津津有味地看了起来。  
当第N次看到剧中人物开始喝茶，Thomas翻了个惊天白眼，“天啊，他们除了茶就不会喝别的东西了吗？”  
Minho吃了一口薯片，“我听说苏格兰人喝酒很厉害。”  
“怪不得要闹独立呢！”  
……  
Minho：说的好有道理我居然无法反驳。

两人连着看了几个钟头，Thomas突然用胳膊肘捅了Minho一下，“嘿，你看，麦格教授那个杯子，是不是有点眼熟？”  
Minho定睛一看，薯片差点掉到床上，“何止有点？？这和Newt的御用杯根本就是同款吧！”  
两人对视一眼，好像发现了什么惊天秘密，关了视频，冲进厨房，在壁橱里找到了Newt的杯子，端详了一番，“卧槽……真的……我早就说这杯子，这雕花，哪里怪怪的……”  
Thomas年少无知时曾当着Newt的面吐槽过，现在回想起来屁股还隐隐作痛。  
“拿这个杯子喝茶真有什么与众不同的感觉？”Thomas表示质疑。  
“干脆喝一杯不就知道了？”  
于是两人一个开始烧水，一个开始翻箱倒柜找茶叶，终于泡好了一壶茶，Minho拿腔拿调地递给Thomas，“夫人，茶好了。”  
Thomas翘起兰花指接过杯子，煞有介事地抿了一口，“Oh，my Goddess，你妈妈没教过你怎么泡茶吗，明天收拾东西回家吧，我家不收你这样的女仆！”  
两人笑作一团，两口喝完了一杯茶，Thomas刚想再倒一杯，捏着茶杯的手一个不稳，杯子突然滑脱！  
Minho眼疾手快，伸手一接！  
并没接住。  
“啪嚓——”  
Thomas敢说这是他这辈子听过的最恐怖的声响。  
两人愣在原地，面面相觑，“麦格教授”同款茶杯碎成了四瓣躺在地上。  
“……这……”Thomas刚说了一个字，就听见了“咔嗒”一声门锁打开的声音。  
收回刚才的话，这他妈才是最恐怖的声响！  
“Minho，Thomas，我回来了，给你们带了蛋糕。”熟悉的声音在客厅响起，Minho赶快用脚把杯子的“尸体”扫到身后，下一秒，Newt走进了厨房，“原来你们在这，在做饭吗？”  
“呃——”Thomas还处于大脑当机的状态，忙给Minho使眼色。  
Newt看他俩眉来眼去的，不像在干好事，一挑眉看见了流理台上的茶叶和茶壶，“哦，你们在喝茶呀，正好，我也想喝。”  
这把连Minho也大脑当机了。

接下来的事情就不难想象了。  
Newt发现自己的杯子不见了，在“和颜悦色”的追问之下，两人全招了。  
Newt放下手里的蛋糕，一言不发地扫干净了地上的碎瓷片，Thomas和Minho傻站在一边，大气都不敢出。  
“想认错吗？”Newt拖过一把椅子坐下。  
两人忙不迭点头。  
“好，”Newt危险地眯起眼睛，“Thomas你去把Minho衣服脱了，一件都不要剩。”  
……  
被点名的两人菊花一紧，但不得不承认，现在的Newt真是性感得要命。  
Thomas深吸一口气，站到Minho身前，“兄弟得罪了！”  
Minho两眼一闭，视死如归，“来吧！我准备好了！”  
Newt：……  
Thomas非常熟练地扒掉了Minho的居家服，脱到内裤的时候，他还非常幼稚地捏了一把小Minho，以报当初学校厕所里的一箭之仇。  
“躺到餐桌上去，Minho。Thomas，你把蛋糕盒子和茶壶带过去。”Newt接着发号施令。  
大理石的餐桌很凉，但两个倒霉孩子不敢抱怨，Minho老老实实地躺了上去，Thomas一脸状况外地把蛋糕和茶壶放在对方赤裸的身体旁边，“然后呢？”  
Newt从容起身，看了一眼献祭一般光裸着躺在桌子上的恋人，咬上Thomas的耳垂，如恶魔般低语，“当然是吃下午茶了，亲爱的。”  
说着他举起茶壶，把红茶倾倒在Minho的身上，放了片刻的茶水不会让人烫伤，但依然足够刺激，Minho差点弹起来，被Newt一把按了回去，“这可是正宗锡兰红茶，不要浪费。”  
嗯？  
这是什么意思？  
“凉了就不好喝了，Tommy。”Newt仿佛看穿了他们的心思，耐心解释道。  
Minho大惊，“天啊！Newt你是不是背着我们看什么小黄片了！”  
Thomas在最初的震惊过后立刻跃跃欲试起来，他立刻弯腰舔上了对方肚脐上的凹陷，把汇聚在那里的茶水舔舐干净。Minho本来就很怕痒，这一下更是受不了了，惨叫一声，“明明是Thomas打碎的，为什么受伤的总是我？！”  
“因为你比较爱干净，让你去舔Tommy我怕你食物中毒。”  
埋首用功的Thomas：？？？  
“再说了，”Newt绕到Thomas身后，“你俩一个也跑不了。”说着便退下了对方的裤子。  
现在Thomas和Minho两个终于赤裎相对了，Newt还是一身衣服整整齐齐，当得起“衣冠禽兽”四字。  
Newt帮着Thomas舔干净了男友身上的最后一点茶渍，两人非常默契地一边一个含住了Minho挺立的乳首，比赛一样使尽手段舔弄吸吮，Minho不自觉地挺起胸膛，把自己往两人嘴里送。  
他和Thomas都硬了，两个流着水的肉棒时不时打在一起，Thomas刚想两根并在一起撸一撸，就被Newt一手拍开。  
该吃甜点了，Newt打开盒子，里面有两块生日蛋糕，伸指挖了一大块奶油，继续命令道，“抱着自己的膝弯，把腿打开，屁股露出来，喂你吃蛋糕。”  
这次说得很明确了，用哪里来“喂”更是不言而喻，然而Minho和Thomas此时都全身燥热性致勃勃，大家都是老夫老夫了，已经过了欲拒还迎的阶段，Minho抱着自己的腿，毫无保留地冲着两人，Newt将满是奶油的手指探进对方紧热的后穴里，仔细地抹到内壁上，“嗯……”Minho忍不住呻吟起来，Thomas吞了口口水，也去挖了一块奶油，这次Newt没有拒绝。  
两根手指插在后穴里翻搅，Minho的身体再次变成了两人的战场，毫无章法地给他扩张，他忍无可忍地打断两人，“差不多得了！”  
Thomas看了一眼Newt，得到对方首肯后，按耐不住地将硬挺推进了Minho体内。用奶油当润滑剂让插入时的触感变得有些奇异，Thomas挺起了腰，Minho闭上眼睛承受他的进攻。  
还没插几下，他就感觉到一只手摸上了自己的屁股，Newt开始如法炮制地给他扩张，Thomas缓下腰，方便Newt动作，Newt奖励似的吻了吻他的脖子。  
三个人像三明治一样贴在一起，Thomas知道自己坚持不了多久，果然，在前后夹攻的双倍快感冲击之下，他第一个射精，Minho被烫得一哆嗦，感受到Thomas软掉的家伙滑了出去，一根新的阴茎塞了进来，“Newt……”他叫着对方的名字，Newt俯身和他接吻，Minho双腿环上对方的窄腰，“对不起……”  
Newt沉默地加快速度，Minho全身绷紧，迎来了高潮。

 

第二天一早，Newt为两人准备了早餐，Minho和Thomas走进饭厅时愣在了原地，Newt在喝茶。  
Newt在喝茶！  
麦格教授同款茶杯居然诈尸了！  
Newt看着两人露出的惊悚目光若无其事道，“我早就知道这种事情会发生，所以当初我带了一整套茶具过来。”  
……  
经此一事，两个美国人终于对英国人和英国茶有了全新的认知。


End file.
